


Beautifully

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds a new way to bring Sherlock to his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautifully

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired partly by an interview where Benedict said pulling his hair would bring him to his knees.  
> Also I'm sorry for the lack of posts the past few days, the internet has been quite wonky lately.

Sherlock gasped as John’s fingers curled in his hair and pulled, bringing the detective to his knees in the blink of an eye. The brunette looked up at the doctor though his lashes, seeing a hint of surprise and pure lust in those warm blue eyes. He swallowed thickly, waiting for the blonde’s next move.

“Like that do you?” John’s voice had gone deep, thick with need and it was all Sherlock could do not to moan out loud. He nodded as much as John’s grip allowed, his silvery blue eyes meeting the doctors gaze. The grip tightened tilting Sherlock’s head back, drawing a quiet whimper from the brunette’s lips. John had known Sherlock liked a bit of pain, craved it even, but this was a new discovery. “Tell me what you want, Sherlock,” he commanded quietly.

“John,” there was that slight whine in the detective’s voice, the one he got when he was desperate for John to do something, anything even. “Please, just,” he shifted, causing the grip John had to tighten, drawing a moan to slip past his lips this time. “Need you,” he managed in a breathy tone, his eyes silently pleading with the doctor. “Please.

John wasn’t a cruel man by any means, but he did so love to hear his normally stubborn lover beg so beautifully.


End file.
